Grands Tout et jolis Rien
by Piabehe
Summary: Ce sont les grands Tout qui font les petits Rien. Eux, ils en étaient pleins.
1. Préface

Cette histoire est l'enchevêtrement de petits bouts qui composent ma vision du Miraxus. Grand, fort, torturé et puissant, le Miraxus comme je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le livrer. Bien sûr, mes écrits s'en rapprochent parfois (ou s'en éloignent aussi), mais ce n'est jamais totalement _ça,_ ce n'est jamais ce Miraxus là. Celui qui ne connaît pas d'éléments perturbateurs ? C'est difficile à exprimer puisque, tout de même, il en connaît. Celui qui n'est pas inclu dans une histoire indépendante aux autres ? Allons, admettons que c'est cela.

L'histoire qui est écrite ici est la leur (mais aussi la mienne). Je dépeind des petits bouts d'eux dans le désordre, sans suite logique au premier coup d'œil, mais c'est un ensemble qui prendra forme avec le temps.

Cette ffiction sera disponible sur Wattpad sous forme de fiction originale. Certains instants seront repris, d'autres seront rajoutés, je ne veux pas me bloquer. Vous les trouverez écrits sous le pseudo de Piarelei.

Dernier point avant que je vous libère : je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Mirajane dans les scans il y a un moment. Je ne veux pas savoir quoi pour l'instant, je rattraperai mon retard lorsque je serai plus stable psychologiquement. Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture, puissent ces moments vous paraître plaisants.


	2. Leurs bouches qui grincent

Cela n'avait jamais été simple entre eux. Peut-être parce que se houspiller constamment leur plaisait. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment faire autrement. Peut-être parce que la vie les avait usés trop vite, trop jeunes.

Les insultes étaient faciles, sans portées. Luxus en criait trois, Mirajane répliquait par quatre. Leurs phrases se modulaient sous le poids de l'animosité et le flot de paroles emportait leurs sentiments les plus délicats. Ces petites futilités qui cimentent toutes relations étaient écrasées par les mots, gros et imposants, réduites en poussières sous les talons de leurs bottes.

Alors ils finirent par ne plus parler. Luxus saisissait une mèche de cheveux immaculée et tirait jusqu'à lui faire mal, _comme ça_ , pour l'embêter. Mirajane sifflait, il ricanait, elle le frappait. Emportés dans un tourbillon dangereux, ils glissaient sur les parois lisses d'un gouffre sans fin qu'ils n'osaint nommer. Ils ne disaient plus rien à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils griffaient, mordaient, brûlaient, _s'embrassaient parfois_ , sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Les mots ne servaient qu'à se détester, le reste… Le reste n'avait pas besoin de parole. _Le reste_ n'avait besoin que de lui, que d'elle, que d'un brin de nuit, que d'un tour d'horloge, que d'un peu de temps et d'un peu d'insouciance…

Lorsque qu'ils arrêtaient les jeux et que la haine tombait pour un moment, les phrases étaient superflues. Leurs simples souffles entremêlés, la lenteur de leurs baisers et la tendresse de la lune parvenaient à les mettre d'accord. Ils se haïssaient à leur façon, étrange et biscornue, mais cela fonctionnait. Combattre les séparait, mais ils ne survivaient pas sans conflit. Alors, pour mieux se mépriser, ils parlaient.

Et en ouvrant la bouche ils ne pouvaient que se détester…

« T'es chiante, Strauss.

— Je te retourne le compliment, Drear. »

Puis sourire.


	3. Ces yeux qui existent

_Ces yeux qui existent_

Il était étrange, lui, l'enfant au regard dur et aux yeux de blé. Mirajane avait toujours pensé que c'etait un cas dans cet environnement d'aliénés. Peut-être plus bizarre que sa longue main difforme et noire qui assombrissait les courbes angéliques de son regard.

A peine plus âgé qu'elle, il était bien plus discret. Elle l'avait à peine entendu — peut-être une fois, quand il avait demandé une limonade, mais cela avait suffit. La jeune fille le trouvait intriguant sous bien des aspects. La régularité de ses traits, ce visage symétrique et sans défaut, la courbe de sa mâchoire qui commençait tout juste à se rouler en carré, les cheveux blonds et légers qui restaient tirés en pointes sans jamais retomber, les écouteurs qu'il ne décrochait pas de ses oreilles, le va-et-vient régulier de son menton aux rythmes des accords qu'il entendait. Luxus Drear était un condensé de mystère et de secrets pour la jeune Strauss qui faisait un pas dans l'adolescence. Un être étrange qui l'intéressait plus que de mesure.

Son regard le caressait quelques fois dans la matinée ; bien plus souvent l'après-midi. Le soir, elle ne décrochait plus de ces traits concentrés sur une mélodie qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait levé les yeux vers les siens, jamais il ne l'avait envahi de cette couleur qu'elle devinait à peine — un mordoré doux comme la chair d'une mirabelle, jamais il n'avait daigné lui donner l'impression d'exister.

Il restait fermé, fermé aux perles bleues, fermé à l'engouement général, fermé aux murmures qui perçaient son sillage. Mirajane savait que des histoires sombres pesaient sur ses épaules, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi bien des bouches l'entachaient des erreurs de son père. Luxus n'était que Luxus, un air mélancolique sur un visage de pierre.

.

Un matin très tôt, quand elle le regardait un peu, Natsu s'était rapproché de lui pour lui crier au visage.

« Viens te battre contre moi ! Je vais te montrer que t'es éclairs sont ridicules ! »

Luxus n'avait pas bougé. Le dragon avait recommencé. Alors l'air s'était fendu d'un grand claquement et le jeune mage s'était retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin, sonné et perclu de douleurs.

La salle se scandalisait déjà que l'adolescent se levait, toussant un grand coup dans son poing et disparaissait dans les toilettes. Le cercle qui entourait un Natsu goguenard après un bon coup de jus n'empêcha pas Mirajane de suivre les traces de l'attaquant. Filer un homme aux toilettes n'attestait pas d'une grande finesse d'esprit, mais la démone était jeune, et elle estimait que servir ce prétexte excusait tout.

Elle n'eut même pas à passer la porte qui menait aux parties communes des nécessités pour comprendre ce qui arrivait au mage ; il vomissait son dernier repas dans des distorsions sonores abominables. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, écœurée et passablement choquée. Elle chercha à s'echapper — vraiment — mais le clapotement hideux cessa et Luxus ouvrit la porte quasi immédiatement.

Les filets d'eaux rougissants qui perlaient sur son menton volaient la vedette à ses grands yeux. Mirajane avait écarquillé les siens, d'abords de surprise, puis d'inquiétude, avant de faire ce pas en avant qui l'avait écarté tout à l'heure.

Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'approcher plus ; il effaça le liquide de sa manche et murmura à voix basse :

« Fouineuse. »

Et il s'enfuit, laissant aux autres le soin de relever Natsu.

.

Il ne vint pas les jours qui suivirent. La première semaine sans sa présence sembla courte ; le maître était assez mécontent et inquiet, Mirajane était partie en mission avec sa fratrie. La deuxième s'était faite ajoutée des jours tant elle paraissait ennuyante ; longue et insipide. Quelques mauvaises commères manifestaient leur soulagement de façon bruyante et les conversations à propos de sa disparition roulaient sur les langues des plus intéressées. Mirajane, elle, ne savait plus quoi regarder, et un mois finit par s'écouler.

La jeune femme avait enfin réussi à résorber une partie de sa malédiction ; son bras, de l'épaule au coude, avait retrouvé un aspect humain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un avant-bras déformé et une main griffue.

Satisfaite de ses avancées, elle admirait ses efforts dans un coin sombre du grand hall, soigneusement cachée par un énorme poteau. Les griffes luisantes qui perçaient le bout de ses doigts ne lui paraissaient plus aussi tranchantes et elle avait grand espoir que la distorsion s'efface d'ici un mois ou deux.

« Mira ! »

La jeune Lisana venait la chercher avec empressement, lui laissant à peine le temps de cacher ses démons sous sa cape.

« Luxus est revenu ! »

La plus jeune des Strauss semblait complètement ébahie par la nouvelle et tira sa sœur par les vêtements pour la lever immédiatement. Pourtant, Mirajane prit son temps, elle se leva avec précaution et rejoignit l'attroupement d'un pas posé.

Quand son regard se posa sur Luxus, elle rencontra un œil désabusé, un poil amusé peut-être. Au lieu de croiser deux flammes vaillantes, Mirajane ne pouvait qu'attraper une mirabelle facétieuse, l'autre s'était cachée sous un épais voile de pansements. Une plaie rouge et fraîchement cicatrisée se présentait timidement sur sa joue droite et disparaissait sous un rond de bandage. Secret, son rictus satisfait se cachait à moitié dans sa plaie couverte, tout à l'attention d'une assemblée trop curieuse ; tout à l'attention d'une Mirajane troublée qu'il faisait vivre pour la première fois.

Les murmures formaient un fouillis bruyant et Lisana en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa sœur :

« Mira, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

La surprise passée, Mirajane devait avouer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Alors, pour se donner contenance, pour se débarrasser de cet œil qui la fixait enfin, pour cesser d'exister, là, maintenant, elle dit très fort :

« Il a sûrement affronté un dangereux petit chaton ! »

Et elle ricana en s'éloignant.


	4. Ces cicatrices qui saignent

C'était devenu une habitude des leurs : Luxus, après avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la chair, s'étendait sur le côté droit du lit et regardait le plafond comme s'il y découvrait une mer d'étoiles scintillantes. Et Mirajane fixait son profil parfait ; sa maîtresse suivait le nez fort, l'ourlet soyeux des lèvres, le menton géométrique, puis glissait ses yeux sur son corps galbe et souriait avec satisfaction ; il était couché près d'elle, beau et amoureux. Elle allait ensuite se lover contre son flanc en embrassant sa joue piquante d'une barbe naissante et ils restaient quelques temps sans parler.

Pourtant, Mirajane fit un jour abstraction à cette dernière règle tacite alors qu'elle observait la joue gauche de son amant.

« Je m'en fous Luxus. »

Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, interloqué. Elle lui servit un immense sourire ; l'un de ceux qui aveuglent.

« Je m'en suis toujours foutue. »

Luxus ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle continue. La jeune femme saisit son menton du bout des doigts et tourna complètement son visage vers le sien. Elle caressa sa lippe du pouce et se redressa pour embrasser la base de sa cicatrice, juste sous sa pommette, sans timidité ni hésitation.

« Tu ne me montres jamais ce profil. Pensais-tu que je ne le remarquerais pas ? »

Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de la déchirure, doucement, comme le toucher léger d'un papillon. La respiration de la jeune femme glissait sur la joue de l'homme, brise salvatrice qui le berçait de réconfort. Sa bouche rencontra la paupière qu'elle baisa rapidement, avant de continuer son ascension jusqu'au large front de l'homme. Là, elle s'arrêta et s'écarta pour apprécier son visage tout entier. La jeune femme sourit une nouvelle fois, d'une joie plus large encore - était-ce seulement possible ?

« Je l'aime cette cicatrice. Je l'aime comme ton nez, tes lèvres, la tâche de naissance au creux d'tes reins, je l'aime même comme tes yeux… Je l'aime, alors ne me la cache pas. S'il te plaît. »

L'homme ne réagit pas sur l'instant. Il baignait dans un embarras confus, un peu honteux d'être percé à jour, un peu rassuré qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu cacher son profil tout entier à Mirajane ; juste cette cicatrice immonde et, surtout, ce qu'elle représentait. Un jour, il lui raconterait tout, il se mettra à nu et affrontera les douleurs de ses révélations. Mais pas tout de suite.

Là, il allait sourire. Et lui faire l'amour, encore.


	5. Luxus ou le meurtri

Luxus encaissa une dernière gifle avant de reculer en titubant, les joues violacées et un goût de fer au fond de la gorge. Il inspira comme il pût et se redressa avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, une quinte de toux violente le garda muet et lui valut le regard dédaigneux de son père.

« Dire que tu es mon fils… »

Ivan cracha un chapelet d'insultes à l'attention de sa progéniture et lui assena une tape violente contre sa tempe en voyant la toux persister.

« Pathétique. Un pauvre type incapable d'utiliser un semblant de magie. Avec une putain de tête d'ange. »

Le père saisit son fils par le menton et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son visage. Il le repoussa violemment et Luxus, éreinté par les coups et le souffle qui lui manquait, alla s'écraser contre quelques chaises. Ces dernières se renversèrent avec vacarme et vinrent appuyer contre les flancs meurtris de l'adolescent.

« Qui peux-tu impressionner, Boucles-d'or ? »

Le fils ne dit rien, par habitude plus que par peur. De la colère, il en avait eu, plein même ; mais avec le temps, son incapacité à utiliser la magie sans se vider les boyaux et ce sentiment d'être totalement incompétent, la haine s'était effilochée, laissant derrière elle une vague amertume et un constat plus terrible encore : Ivan Drear avait raison.

Luxus était faible. Luxus était incompétent. Luxus ne pouvait pas devenir mage. Luxus lui-même voulait se frapper. Alors ce genre de passage à tabac n'était pas mauvais : son père lui remettait les idées en place et chassait les minuscules désirs qui naissaient de temps en temps.

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose ; l'adolescent avait appris à rêver petit. Juste avoir l'occasion d'utiliser le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines sans rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac. Sans s'avachir sur lui-même. Sans avoir mal. Même juste une seule et petite fois lui allait. Juste une pause, un souffle, une respiration. Un Rien dans cette existence qui ne connaissait ni début ni fin.


	6. Sans remord (et presque sans regret)

_Sans remord (et presque sans regret)._

Luxus devait partir, parce qu'il avait été plus exécrable que de coutume. Non, _exécrable_ était définitivement trop doux pour évoquer la cruauté de son action.

Il avait traversé la guilde en disséminant des ordres indomptables, renversant l'affection que se portaient les membres dans son sillage. Comme une nappe de plomb putride, il avait noyé les consciences sous une pression insurmontable et avait poussé les mages à se dévorer au nom d'une puissance chimérique.

Mirajane n'avait aucun remord à le détester. Aucun.

Lorsque les prunelles mirabelle croisèrent son regard par hasard – un hasard tout calculé par la femme ; elle le toisait depuis de longues minutes – elle y déversa un torrent de colère bouillonnante. Elle vit Luxus la fixer une seconde ou deux, puis détourner les yeux, les prunelles empreintes d'une gêne difficilement dissimulable.

Les blessures enrubannées des bandages la grattaient, mais l'inconfort n'était rien par rapport au tumulte qui agitait les palpitations de son cœur. Mirajane, comme chaque membre de cette guilde qui avait participé au Tournois, devait rassembler les quelques morceaux d'elle qu'elle avait laissé s'éparpiller en affrontant un membre de sa famille élargie. Les chairs se recousaient avec un fil et une aiguille, mais les cicatrices profondes avaient plus de mal à cautériser.

Les regards fuyants des mages passaient au-dessus des têtes sans croiser d'yeux, luisants d'une culpabilité difficilement supportable. Totalement déchirés, ils s'en voulaient d'avoir cédé à la bestialité, car même si leur cause avait quelque chose de louable, ils avaient réussi à blesser gravement des amis et des confrères.

La tenancière avait passé la journée à rassurer les consciences de sourires chaleureux et de cafés brûlants. Elle tentait d'être le baume qui calmait les blessures rougies et les cœurs bouleversé. Et la manœuvre ne manquait pas d'efficacité ! Lentement, la confiance retrouvait sa place, et les mouvements de recul se faisaient moins visibles. Les mages redessinaient quelques sourires sur leurs lèvres blessées, et les mains s'accrochaient aux épaules sans craindre de surprendre.

Néanmoins, Mirajane n'avait aucun remord à le détester. Aucun.

Elle avalait ses acidités et les transformait en regard foudroyant. Luxus n'osait plus lever la tête ; colère, gêne, honte ? Les traits de son visage étaient une eau calme qui ne se déformait pas pas même lorsqu'il prenait une inspiration plus lourde.

Mirajane n'avait aucun remord à le détester. Aucun.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques vagues regrets disparates de se nicher sous ses prunelles célestes. Une buée de souvenirs alourdissait ses paupières et un sentiment de culpabilité perçait à travers la colère.

Elle aurait dû arrêter Luxus quand elle avait encore une mince emprise sur lui. Quand ils partageaient un peu plus qu'une paire d'écouteurs et un peu moins qu'une relation pleine et avouée. En le secouant à ce moment-là, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu éviter ce désastre.

L'adolescente qu'elle était avait eu tort de l'abandonner. Luxus était bien trop seul pour guérir de ses abominables pensées ; les événements le lui prouvaient. La démone aurait dû l'attaquer avec beaucoup plus d'animosité qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en contenir et lui remettre la tête sur les épaules. Le laisser patauger dans sa colère et sa solitude était sa plus cuisante erreur. Sa seule solution aussi.

A l'époque, elle ne pouvait plus supporter Luxus ; il l'aurait transformé en désastre. Alors elle l'avait repoussé et il s'était mué en monstre de haine.

Et maintenant, il allait être esseulé à nouveau. Et peut-être sombrer à nouveau.

Mais cela, Mirajane n'en serait pas témoin… C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, car après tout, elle le haïssait sans remord.

Juste avec des regrets.


End file.
